Flower Child
by The Finicky Fanfiction-er
Summary: When Pitch returns unexpectedly, the Guardians are prepared for his worst. Weakened but gaining power, he vows that he will get his hands on the "new weapon" the Guardians are secretly hoarding. The only problem? Pitch doesn't know what it it...and neither do the Guardians! Will eventually be JackXOC with some general fluff all around. Please R&R! Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my very first Fanfiction! *le gasp* Well my first that I submitted. I haven't seen the movie, but with all the Fanfiction I've read for it it sort of feels like I have! :) I was just bursting with ideas to write down, and I knew I had to put them somewhere! So what better place than here where you all can tell me how aful my writing is? T-T I'm sure it is, but please ENJOY!**

Prologue

North was a busy man.

Busy making millions of toys for children, busy keeping his workshop organized, and busy making sure those blasted elves stayed out from underneath his feet and the feet of his yetis. And then, even as he was busy doing those things, about ten other things called for his attention! Yes he was a very busy man, even on his alleged "off-days" which, to the best of his memory, he could not remember ever getting. Truthfully, North couldn't remember the last time that he had actually had a vacation day. The only day he could think of that maybe qualified for it was the day after Christmas. On December 26th, children were so busy playing with this year's toys and goodies that they hardly had thoughts to write new letters to Santa about gifts for this year. North often took this day to re-organize and re-group the workshop to make it suitable to work in for the new upcoming year.

Currently he stowed away inside his office, away from all the hustle and bustle outside in the halls of the pole. North had taken the large piles and bags full of children's letters to him, and had begun to sort them by continent. He was working on six large piles now (excluding the continent of Antarctica, as no child could send him letters from there!) and had just finished filing the last letter from a little French girl into the Europe pile. Standing back to admire his work, the uniform, neat piles stared proudly back at him.

You can imagine his surprise—and rage—when the large double doors to his office burst open unexpectedly behind him.

It was a fiasco; papers from every pile flew in all directions, the North America stack toppling completely over and spewing papers all over the floor at North's feet. North stood in horrified shock as the Asia stack—or was it the Africa stack?—got completely confused with the letters from South America. All his work for the morning was ruined.

Snapping out of his shock and letting the rage settle in, North gave a furious bellow and tugged at his snowy white beard in frustration.

"PHIL!" the large Russian man cried. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I—!"

"Oh dear, look at the mess I've made,"

North froze completely.

The voice that had cut him off had been cold, slithery, and certainly, most definitely, not a yeti. This voice was cruel and cunning, like the stranger you've never met yet you can almost always place the voice. It alone was enough to strike fear into the great Guardian of Wonder, and North found that his chest was tight with dread. His throat was frozen and his tongue was fat with words he could not find the strength to say. He fought against the tremors that threatened to seize him, but when he found his voice returning to him their persistent shake was present. All he could do was utter a single, terrified whisper.

"Pitch,"

**A-a-a-annd...that's it for now. In the next chapter I will introduce my OC. She is NOT a Mary-Sue, for all of you out there who hate on OC's. PLEASE R&R! I love criticisms. Do your worst. *Ducks in cover***


	2. Of Trees and Falling Snow

**Ok well I just had to post this one too. As you read you'll hear about Jack's friend (I know the concept is kinda overdone, but I couldn't resist). Like I said before, she is not a Mary-Sue, but if anyone thinks she becomes one later on, please let me know! I'm a fan of well-developed OC's and hate reading stories where they just suck.**

**Anywho, ENJOY!**

Of Trees and Falling Snow

"Jack, SLOW DOWN!"

Jack Frost laughed joyfully as he sped forward through the trees. The wind licked at his face and hands, and he savored the feeling of it rushing past his body. London was always particularly cold and crisp this time of year, courtesy of him of course, and he loved the little nip in the air as it penetrated his hoodie and chilled him to the bone. Despite the protests of his friend behind him, Jack only sped forward faster, magical staff in hand to guide the winds that carried him. He loved the feeling of flying, but found that he sometimes needed to be careful flying through towns nowadays. Now that he finally had believers, he couldn't just go whipping through cities, around sharp corners and passing through people on the busy streets. He might actually _run into_ someone. The thought made his face split into another elated smile, though no one else would have known why. He supposed that after 300 years of passing through people as though he were a ghost, he would be beyond happy if once he had to worry about not being able to. Jack's eyes were watering from the speed the winds were slapping against his face as they carried him forward, and he dared a glance over his shoulder.

He couldn't even see her yellow wind-breaker anymore.

With genuine concern, Jack spun his heels out in front of him to slow his acceleration. It sort of looked like he was a runner trying to stop himself by digging his heels into the ground. Jack felt the winds halt and looked back around. He could see no sign of his friend anywhere, and Jack began to retrace his steps. A little bit of guilt trickled down into his stomach as he realized it might have been _a little _bit mean to race so far ahead when she had asked him to stop. After all, she was only human. She couldn't have been able to keep up with him. Jack slowly floated down the snowy path he had taken and looked for any sign of her. By all means, her ghastly yellow coat should have stood out in stark contrast against the pure white—

_SNOW!_

Jack found himself hit squarely in the face by a large snowball completely off guard. Stunned, he sunk out of the sky, landing none too gracefully six feet down onto more of the fluffy white stuff. With both hands, Jack brushed the slushy ice off of his face and out of his eyes, revealing a very familiar face poking around one of the trees.

"April!" he cried, lunging at the girl in the yellow wind-breaker. She laughed and ducked behind another tree before he could grab her, his fingertips just missing the hem of her jacket. Seeing this had quickly become a war, Jack stooped down and scooped up some snow. Packing it tightly in his hand, he rounded it off until it was almost a perfect sphere. Blowing on it just a little and making it glisten with a bright blue-ish hue, Jack waited for the perfect moment to strike. He knew April would peak her little platinum-blonde head around that tree to see what he was up to, he was almost sure of it. Jack quietly crept closer to the tree he was sure she was behind. Silent as a winter hare on the move, his feet barely crunched as he stalked up to April and her hiding spot. She was gonna get it now, he chuckled to himself. Right when he turned this corner, she was gonna get one heaping face-full of—

_SNOW!_

_Again_ and for the second time that day Jack found himself completely and utterly caught off guard by the white stuff. This time it had come down from above, covering him completely and burying him in a giant pile of snow. Squirming, Jack flailed his arms around until they broke the surface of the enormous pile, his head quickly bursting out after. HOW had she done that?! Jack looked skyward to see what on earth had caused that much snow to fall on him, and was stunned speechless at the surprise he found.

April was sitting up on a branch about fifteen or sixteen feet off the ground laughing so hard Jack heard her snort once or twice. The tree was naked, as it should have been in December, and all of the leave-less white branches were covered in a thick blanket of snow from Jack's snowstorm the other night.

All of them except for the one that April was sitting on.

"Prilly, how the HECK did you get up there?!" he called to her, now smiling himself. As the Guardian of Fun, Jack loved a good prank, even when he was the butt of what was supposed to have been his joke.

"I…c-climbed up while you…while you were still-!" April found she couldn't finish her sentence on account of laughing too hard. Instead she just gestured to where Jack had been standing and uttered another snort. She always snorted when she was laughing at something particularly funny and this about broke that scale. This was _over the top_ HILARIOUS! "You should've seen your face, Jack!" she cried when she had found her voice again. "Utterly _priceless!_"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Jack said, trying not to sound as amused as he really was. "Ok, ok, you've had your fun, now come down here so I can teach you a lesson!"

April grinned and sprawled out over the limb. "Why don't you just fly up here and make me, Jackie?" she taunted.

Jack smirked and was about to comply when the two friends heard a loud _SNAP!_ April and Jack both froze and blue eyes locked on grey as they each widened in terror.

And then the limb broke.

April shrieked as the tree branch gave way underneath her. She tried to grab whatever she could find—another branch, a knot in the wood, _something_—to keep her from falling but there was nothing. April let out another scream, this one louder, as she fell through the open air. This was it, she thought. One stupid prank and I'm too much of a stupid prat to even pull it off right. Way to go April, way to—

"Oof!" She fell painfully onto something, but it wasn't the wet slushy snow. It was cold like snow, but soft like cotton and smelled like peppermint. April dared to open her eyes a crack and saw the dark navy blue of Jack's sweatshirt pressed up against her right cheek.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, relief and hope and about a million other things filling her mind as she looked up into the face of her hero. Jack had caught her bridal-style about seven or eight feet from hitting the ground. "Jack I can't believe it, you saved me!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into the front of his hoodie.

By the expression on his face, Jack couldn't believe it either. What had just happened? He wasn't sure he knew. Everything had just happened so fast; one minute he was laughing it up about April's stupid prank and the next he was soaring through the air, arms outstretched, ready to catch her as she fell. When had the tree branch broken? It seemed like one thing had just lead to the other and all of a sudden BAM! It had just been a reflex at the time. A really, really good, very handy, and undeniably useful reflex. As Jack and April were set gently on the ground by the winds, the full extent of what Jack had just done hit him, and his arms started shaking a bit. April noticed and pulled away from him, also shaking. The realization had hit her too.

As both friends touched ground with their feet, all the strength left Jack's legs and they collapsed to the ground. Both were breathing slightly heavier than normal and their hearts raced about a mile a minute. They laid there for a while side by side in the snow, just listening to the beating of their hearts and willing the pace of them to slow down. A light snow started to fall, and it was then that April knew just how scared Jack had been. The only time he made it snow unconsciously was when he was experiencing a very strong wave of emotion. Jack was first to break the silence. He cleared his throat.

"Never," he started, grasping April's hand firmly in his, "_ever_, do that to me again, Prilly."

April was too full of emotion at the moment to even scowl at the nickname. All she muttered was a quick "M'kay, Jack…" and squeezed his hand back lightly. Although she was certainly not planning on jumping from any trees anytime soon, at least, she thought with a smile, she would always have a friend there to catch her when she fell.

Jack released April's hand and the two friends just laid there in the snow for a good long while. Jack would point his finger up into the air and make it snow lazily from time to time, and April would try to count the number of snowflakes. However, there were always so many, and they were so small and fluttery and hard to keep track of that after a while April just gave up and began pointing out the flakes that she thought were particularly beautiful. Her cerulean eyes would light up whenever Jack made one that she liked, and Jack laughed at her when she went cross-eyed to try and follow one that had landed on her nose. The sun broke through the sky after a while, the grey over-cast clouds parting and filling the sky up with fluffy white ones. While Jack was perfectly content to just shut his eyes and take a nap, April insisted that one of the clouds was shaped exactly like his head, and he soon became too curious not to open his eyes and take a peak.

"See?" she asked, pointing north across her body at a large, lumpy white cloud. "That one right there!"

Jack was about to open his mouth and tell her that his head looked nothing like that fluffy white aberration when something caught his eye. Off in the distance, rolling across the flawless blue sky like ocean waves, were large, thick bands of every color from red to green to violet. They seemed to come from the direction April had pointed—north—and were slowly rippling their way across the sky as though someone had dropped a very large rock into a very large pool.

North.

Lights.

The Northern Lights.

North was summoning the Guardians.

Quickly Jack's eyes widened in realization. He shot up and brushed his pants off, momentarily forgetting in his haste that he was a winter spirit and that he didn't need to worry about a little snow on his pants (there was always some there anyway). "Sorry Prilly, but I gotta go," he apologized, digging furiously around in his pants pocket for the little snow-globe North had given him. He had said it was only for emergencies, and while Jack wasn't sure if this really was an 'emergency', flying to the pole would take far too long. Traveling by snow-globe was the fastest way. Unfortunately, Jack needed to _find_ the snow-globe to be able to use it.

April looked completely confused. When Jack had shot up she had stood up with him, sensing alarm in his posture. Jack looked spring-loaded right now, like he had a wire wound tightly inside of him just bursting and ready to fire. She glanced skyward trying to figure out what had caused such alarm. When she caught sight of the lights, Jack thought he heard her ask a question about them, but his fingers had brushed against something cool and made of glass and he had cried out happily. Quickly, Jack pulled the globe from his pocket, examining it with a close eye to be sure it was the real-deal and not one of North's normal globes (as he had stashed a couple of those into his pockets too, in the hopes that maybe he could sneak one into Bunny's belt. Although now he realized that was a terribly mean prank to pull, and made a note to toss all the fakes when he got the chance). Luckily this seemed like the right globe and Jack put it on the ground, stepping on it with his heel and listening to the satisfying _cru-u-nch_ of broken glass.

Sure enough, a magic portal opened up right in front of him. Jack turned and shouted a quick "ByePrillyI'llseeyoulaterok?" leaving just as April called something out to him. He jumped into the swirling colors before she finished.

The portal closed behind him with a sound like someone had just tried to slurp pudding up through a straw, and the clearing was silent once more. Jack was gone.

And so was April.

**Ok so that was much longer than the last...**

**What do you guys think? April Mayflower didn't really get explained a whole lot in this chapter, but all in good time. R&R! Thank you my lovelies!**


End file.
